


Calamity Dragon

by SilentOtter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, Drowning, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Mermaid!Byleth, My First Fanfic, Navy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Rating May Change, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOtter/pseuds/SilentOtter
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg needs to kill the sea dragon before her uncle to become the emperor of The Adrestian Empire. Byleth the sea dragon wants to know more about humans and end hunting to her race despite her grandma's warning. The storm brings them together. Can they resolve the problem?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I admit don't like the title. they maybe will change. also rating maybe change, I don't make a final decision yet. sorry for keep ramble. enjoy fanfic!

In ancient times, humans saw sea dragons as a deity of the ocean. They terrorized anyone who dared to cross the ocean. First, a man named Nemesis slew Fell Star, the oldest dragon leader. That proved dragons are not immortal, they are mortal like people. Unfortunately, Fell Star's offspring, Immaculate One killed Nemesis before he could become the first ruler. Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg defended Enbarr from Immaculate One for many years, and the people made him the first emperor of the Adrestian Empire. His son, emperor Lycaon von Hresvelg I begin a tradition; To prove themselves worthy to become emperor, warriors must kill a dragon. This traditional Dragon hunting has continued for many years.

My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. My father, Emperor Ionius von Hresvelg IX has fallen very ill. My uncle from my mother's side, regent Volkhard von Arundel is to become the next emperor. He is a very greedy, cruel man. Even my father knew this. He reduced my father- once a proud emperor- to a figurehead. He was a suspect for ordering the kidnapping of my siblings which left me as the sole heir for the to my father. He also was suspected of trying to blackmail my father into making him emperor. My father's power lessened, as my uncle's power grew. He put heavy taxes on his territory and prevented people from escaping to other noble territories. He and his allies' plotting made sure that I was the one who would have to try to kill a dragon to prevent Volkhard from taking the throne. There is only one problem...

"All hands on deck! Low Sail!" Edelgard order time same as the old vessel starts sway by ensuring the raging storm. Rain is pouring heavy.  
"Quartermaster! where is bloody warning?!" Hubert, the only trust and loyal friend yells at the quartermaster. "No one saw the storm but our captain was first felt it! We must have out this storm!" he yelled back.  
Edelgard cursed at herself. We looked for this area for the infamous lesser dragon named the Ashen Demon was seem last time. This area is too quiet for the ocean. Too reckless for us to cross this place. Oh, don't forget her most crewmen are nicely few traitors or incompetent idiots 'recommendation' by Volkhard. She can't reject them but she is hopes she able to distract the crewmen during the dragon hunting until they arrive, Brigid, to replace them.  
One of the crewmen shouts during held mast "The sail is stow!"  
"Both you! Shut up! Control ship to out this storm now!" the captain feels annoying at both argue during the storm and mind-note she will talk to them later.  
"Yes, your highness!" both snap out Immediately. Hubert starts barking orders at crews. The quartermaster runs to cable, possibly give order to the helmsman.  
A Thunder echoes as Edelgard annoying at her the incompetent crewmen, who are dancing around like headless chickens.  
the boatswain shouting "WAVE!"  
Immediately helmsman yelling "All hand, brace for impact!"  
The next thing Edelgard remembers is hit into the water. she flailing and kicking to fruitless attempts to swim to the surface. No! No! I can't die here! Her lungs start to feel burning. She gasped for air but water into her lungs. She sees something green but her vison starts dark. She failure notice something scaly wrap around her.

\------------------------------

Byleth tries opening the wooden box to look inside. The box burst open, and then giant isopods immediately scatter, swimming away. This box was probably used to store food but is empty now. That is not what she is looking for. Byleth continues swimming around the graveyard of shipwrecks looking for something. Byleth sees a big shadow across the graveyard of shipwrecks. She looks up- it is the ship. She knows this boat design is a dragon hunter. They are possibly looking for her but do they know the storm will hit soon? The storm isn't a big deal to Byleth. She decides she won't try to swim away in her dragon form. She knows the storm will force them to move or give up. She hides in the captain's cabin in one of the shipwrecks for shelter from the storm and refuge from hunters. She keeps eyes on the ship but her mind begins to drift.  
"Dad, Why can't you sleep in water?"  
"I can't stay asleep floating in the water, also I can't breathe in the water!" Her father answers her questions many times. He sits up then and picks up young Byleth from the sea.  
"Please change your fishtail to legs." While Byleth changes, her father put her next to him on the dock. "I am a Human which is a terrestrial creature. Mom and Grandma are Nabatean which is a marine creature. You are both."  
"Dad, What is big land like?" Byleth knows they live on a small island.  
He stroked his beard. "Let's see what I didn't tell you yet. Oh! Did I tell you about the rainforest?"  
"Hm, you try to poison that child's mind." Grandma's voice. Which makes Byleth excited and drive after her.  
"Grandma! Where is mom?" Byleth swam to grandma in dragon form.  
"Oh! Pup, your mother is collecting mackerels for practice hunting. She will soon come." She coils around Byleth in the shallow water, making a circle with her tail to block the fish's exit, This makes a young one's hunting ground.  
"Listen pup, don't trust humans. They are savage, thieving, and barbaric." Grandma mutters grudgingly.  
"Rhea!" Dad climbs over the dragon's body.  
"Except him."  
Before dad can reply. Mom comes back with a mouth full. She put her head in grandma's inner coil and opens her mouth to let living mackerels scatter, which makes Byleth squeal with delight and chase them. Mother transforms into a beautiful woman with green hair and a white-green scale fishtail.  
Mother looks happily at Byleth and her mate.

Week later...  
Byleth looks very sad. "Dad, Mom is gone."  
Dad gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?  
"I feel her with me, but now I cannot. Also, Grandma is going on a rampage."  
Dad hugs her.  
Byleth is snapped out of her memory by a ripple in the water from the huge wave going over the ship. She looks at the ship and sees the human hunter flailing around trying to swim but the hunter is sinking. She decides to save it. So she can ask: why humans hunt Nabateans. She drags the hunter to the nearest island, which happens to be her home.


	2. Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccurate medicals things in this story.

Byleth is naturally a very fast swimmer. Byleth tries to swim far away from the hunter's ship. Once she is far enough, she brings the hunter to the surface.  
Byleth tries to remember what Byleth should be doing to not let humans drown. She checks for a pulse- good! The hunter still has a pulse. Then she checks for breathing- She doesn't feel any air leaving the hunter's mouth and nose.  
Byleth thinks she should begin chest compressions, but she realizes she has a pulse meaning she doesn't need them. What was the other thing? Oh! rescue breathing! Byleth takes a big breath, allowing water to be pushed out of her lungs, then seals her gills. Byleth put her mouth to the hunter's mouth to breathe into the person's lungs. Quicky the hunter begins coughing. They wrap arms around Byleth's neck like they is clinging to life and then she holds their legs and begins a fast swim to the island.  
Once Byleth feels her fishtail hit the sand. she transforms them into two legs. She carries the semi-conscious hunter to her home through pouring rain. Byleth sees her father sitting on the porch and reading books. He looks up and is surprised at Byleth.  
"What has happened?" When Jeralt opens the door to Byleth bring the person into the house."  
She set the person- no, the girl on the bed. "I was swimming around shipwrecks looking for something we can scavenge to sell. This girl was thrown off a hunter ship during the storm."  
"Alright. You need to get the girl out of her wet uniform before hypothermia sets in. I will go up to the attic and collect hammocks and rope." After he says it, he pulls down the ladder and climbs it.  
Now Byleth can focus on an exhausted girl with wet brown hair in soaking black Adrestian navy uniform. She still sleeps while Byleth removes wet clothes and replaces them with a dry nightgown that Byleth rarely wears. She brings the wet clothes to the attic.  
"Where did I put the second hammock?" Father mutters as he scratches his beard.  
"Maybe at the basement, in your dresser? I remember I had a nightmare about Mother and I was afraid I had lost you. You used the hammock as a mat. You put your arm in the water to allow me to hold your hand all night. Your hand was wrinkly in the morning." Byleth giggles, remembering how she discovered one of the weirder human traits that she did not possess.  
"Oh right. That been a long time." He is sheepish then he notices Byleth holding the wet clothes. "Ah, you need help setting up the rope for a clothesline?" She just nods and sets wet clothes on the nearest table. Byleth tosses the rope to her father.  
"Why are you saving this hunter? To be exact an Adrestian Navy-Hunter?" He asks while he ties the rope to the hook on the wall.  
"I want to try talking with her about the dragon hunting to figure out how we can stop all hunter operations." Byleth answers while she pulls rope for the rising line.  
"That's not easy because you are asking her to break with old tradition and their profit." Father looks at her with worry.  
"You spared my mother without knowing the sea dragons are sentient. If you can be a reason then this girl can be a reason. Plus this hunter doesn't have to know I am half Nabatean." Byleth's tone is matter-of-fact while she ties her rope on the hook.  
Her father continues."Your life and sanctuary could be in danger because of this girl. Not all humans can be open-minded like me."  
"I know and will risk it." Byleth clearly recalls her Grandma's warning while she sets the soaking uniform jacket on the rope.  
Father stares at the soaking jacket, then speaks. "Alright. You can try to talk to her but please be careful. That means you must wear clothing. I know you hate them because pants get in the way when you change your legs and fishtail and the shirt makes your gills itch." Well, you can wear a bikini bra but gills need to be covered." He doesn't need to look at Byleth to know that she is pouting at that fact.  
\---------------------  
The ceiling looks unfamiliar. _What happened... Oh right, I was drowning._ She is stubbornly sitting up. Her body is sore and feels weak. There is fishing gear cluttering every surface. A Two-Handed Sword is mounted on the wall in the kitchen area. That sword looks familiar. She feels maybe she has seen the sword in a history book. She glances at the door and beyond, to the outside. A big man with an unkempt beard and braided hair sits and holds a fishing rod on the porch. Edelgard tries to ask but coughs from a dry throat.  
The man hears her coughing. "There is a water cup near you." Certainly, there's the cup with a bowl full of fruit near that bed she woke in. Edelgard gulps it down.  
"Where am I?" She asks when she can say it without an interrupting cough.  
"The nameless island in Demon's Triangle." He says as he keeps his eyes on the water. Edelgard hears something splashing outside. She looks at the window and sees the sea dragon's tail in the water.  
"Yes, it is the dragon. No, it never bothers us." The fisherman answers her unasked questions. He pulls the fishing rod out to grab the fish on the hook.  
The fisherman looks at her for the first time. "My name is Jeralt Eisner. Just a fisherman and scavenger. My daughter rescued you." He put the fish in a basket full of other fish near the outside door.  
Before Edelgard can reply, the huge splash causes her to look for the source. It is a very long, limbless, white scaled creature with blue fins- the sea dragon. Quickly Edelgard tries to look at its horns to identify it, but she has difficulty because the dragon's head is thrashing around, and then the dragon tosses up the thing - it is a shark, now airborne. The dragon looks up and opens its mouth, which gives Edelgard a good view of the back of the dragon's head- It has four horns- two straight back, and the two other are ram curls. Yes, it matches the definition of that sea dragon is she looking for.  
"It is the Ashen Demon." Edelgard says as she watches it eat the whole shark then dive away.  
"I don't care and she never attacks us." Jeralt quietly grumbles.  
"Oh right! It's rude for me not to introduce myself. Captain Edelgard, the dragon hunter." She decides that it would be better to avoid mentioning she is an imperial princess. "Also where is your daughter? I would like to thank her for saving me."  
"She is gathering enough food for three people to last two weeks."  
"Alright- Oh wait, did you say two weeks?" Edelgard is surprised.  
"We are in Demon's Triangle and in the middle of the rainy season. What do you expect?" He brings the basket of fish and the fishing rod inside the cabin.  
"I need to find my ship and crew first. I need to go to Brigrd." Edelgard feels prickly because she doesn't know what her crew is planning during her absence.  
"No. We only have a small fishing boat. It will not make it in a raging storm. Also from here to Brigrd would be a three days' trip. You will need to recover from drowning and scurvy. Well, your scurvy is in the early stages. You should feel better in 48 hours and make a full recovery in 2 weeks." As he says it, he points at the bowl full of citrus fruits.  
Edelgard picks the orange without saying anything. She makes a mental note to replace her crew's doctor while she peels the orange.  
Jeralt waits for Edelgard to finish eating the orange. He gruffly says, "You should rest more. I will wake up you when supper is finished cooking." She wants to ask more questions but her body feels tired. She lays down and closes her eyes.  
Edelgard wakes up to the smell of cooking food. She stubbornly sits up, even though her body feels sore, and looks at the kitchen area. She sees a woman wearing a white crop top with messy navy hair speaking to Jeralt while she stirs the pot. Edelgard can observe the woman's toned muscled back.  
Jeralt notices Edelgard is awake. "Good evening Edelgard. Fish and chickpea soup will ready any minute. Don't forget to eat the fruit too but you can use lemon on soup."  
"The soup is ready!" Jeralt's daughter carries two bowls to the table near that bed Edelgard sits on. "Jeralt said you're the captain of a dragon hunter."  
Edelgard is stunned by the gorgeous woman with cornflower eyes. "Y-Yes, Edelgard." She reaches a hand to the woman.  
While shaking her hand" Byleth." She grins toothily as she announces her name  
Jeralt sits opposite them, in front of Byleth. "Thank you for the food," he says, which snaps Edelgard out of her daze. She curses at herself for staring like a schoolgirl. Quicky she eats soup to save herself from embarrassment.


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a write block for while but, I am alright!  
> 2/19/2021- I fix little in this chapter. "but she almost fell cause the mermaid bolts, drives away without looking back." below is new. So enjoy read!

A week later, the storm calmed down and, Edelgard feels well enough to walk around the island. The island is full of fruit trees but no large land animals. She can hear the gulls calling. She can see a small mountain that has a waterfall. This island would be paradise if not for two things: it being in the Demon triangle and the dragon swimming too close for comfort. Byleth and Jeralt always claim this dragon - the Ashen Demon - never attacks the island or any boat that passes it. Edelgard is not sure about that. She decides to take a seat near the rocky pools and watches the several, colorful beings that live in those pounds.  
Byleth and Jeralt don't seem to be bad people, but something feels odd about them. Edelgard recalls when, a few days ago, she asked Jeralt about a sword that seemed familiar. He did confirm that the sword was used by the Legendary Dragon Hunter, Breaker Blade, over 100 years ago. She asked if Breaker Blade was his ancestor. Jeralt looked at her oddly before he said yes. Byleth was starting to snicker. Edelgard brought up the Breaker Blade's autobiography, which made Jeralt become defensive and Byleth to just laugh at him.  
"What they fucking thinking?! Oh yeah, he was discharged due to dishonor and never gave any permission for someone to write an autobiography," Jeralt exploded, displeased.  
"You said any autobiography or history about Breaker Blade is fictional?" Edelgard asked to make sure clearly.  
"Yes, I am certain! Also, I do have his journal." Jeralt gruffed.  
"Can I see it?"  
"Byleth! Stop laughing! I think I did put it in my office."  
Their office is messy, so it will be a while before they find it. Byleth goes outside to get more fresh foods in the greenhouse. Edelgard knows she always comes back with wet hair. Jeralt works on wood to make fisher lure.  
"Does Byleth go swimming a lot? I know she should go to the greenhouse and get food, but she always comes back with wet hair," Edelgard asks.  
"Yeah, she has loved swimming since she was a toddler," Jeralt says without looking up.  
"Has she lived on this island for her entire life?" Edelgard questions.  
"Yeah, this island is a good place to survive and find treasures. We salvage loot then go to Adrestia, Brigrd, and sometime Dagda for trade, sell or buy many things. I know It is the Demon triangle but I feel safe thanks to the dragon. I don't know why people freak out about dragons. Sea dragons are the same as bees. If people leave the sea dragons alone then they'll do the same thing."  
Edelgard wonders what Byleth is doing most of the time. She doesn't seem to like the hammock pressing against her ribs, which causes her discomfort and lots of moving during the night. Edelgard asked Byleth about it, who claimed it was due to an old, healed injury on both of her ribs.  
One time she caught a glimpse of them and it looked like an open wound. Edelgard is concerned about the possibility that it will become infectious in the future it it's left unchecked. She told Jeralt about the injury and he said the same thing that Byleth did, which causes Edelgard to have no choice but to leave it alone.

Yesterday Byleth had questions about dragon hunters, which Edelgard didn't mind.  
"Ok, shoot."  
"Why are you hunting a sea dragon?"  
Edelgard didn't want to tell her the real reason, but could provide general answers. "Most of my family is hunting dragons for honor and to help people safely navigate the oceans," Edelgard told Byleth, but she sensed there was something the hunter was hiding. She decided not to press it.  
"But the Ashen Demon never attacks anyone. I'm sure it never leaves this area. I was sure those sea dragons left humans alone too."  
"How can you be so sure? Because I got reports of Ashen Demon attacks on ships passing between Adrestia and Brigid."  
"I think they confuse sea dragon for the kraken!"  
"The kraken? No, they live in the northern cold ocean like Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Not in a warm sea."  
Byleth wasn't looking happy about being wrong. "No, I am fig- I mean, I saw Ashen Demon prey on the kraken.  
"I don't believe you." Edelgard immediately regretted it because Byelth was looking sad the whole time, before leaving, upset.  
Later, She sees the Ashen Demon eating a dead, giant squid. Edelgard notices that the Ashen Demon is injured and...bleeding red which makes her puzzled because the sea dragons should have green blood. The dead squid isn't as huge as a northern kraken but still big enough to break a ship. Byleth was correct about the kraken.  
Later that evening, Byleth still did not come back. Which makes Edelgard concern. Jeralt did find Break Blade's journal. He allows Edelgard to read the dusty journal in her bed. she has been reading it for a while until the last pages catch her attention.

Break Blade's journal:  
\---- Moon ----  
I begin to suspect something wrong with the dragon's bounties. Their report of a new dragon appeared in Faerghus ocean, They immediately put a bounty on it even though it hasn't attacked anything yet. My crew and I had to hunt it. It was a bit smaller than usual and it seemed inexperienced, meaning that it breathed small, weak fires and tried to swim away. I don't know how that makes me feel.  
I asked high bishops or lords about why we should hunt young dragons. Most of their answer "The monster is a monster. No matter what dragon age is." Relly? I decided to change the question to other lords. Why should we attack non-aggressive dragons? One of their answers rattles me the most: "if we only kill sea dragons based on how aggressive they are, we will soon run out of business, because the only violent sea dragons are the legendary Trio Dragons, which are the most dangerous and very aggressive. The common sea dragons very rarely attack us." I don't like this.  
\---- Moon ----  
I have done it. I did spare the dragon. Why? This time I decided to look at the dragon's eyes while riding my sword high. They were looking scared and they didn't want to die. Their eyes may look different, but like the old saying "The eyes are the window of the soul." That made me feel as if I was going to murder a person, not a monster. So I aimed at the rope to free the dragon. Of course, My crew declared mutiny and threw me off my boat. A joke on them since the same dragon decided to return the favor, saved me and dropped me off on dry land. I will stop writing this journal because that begins a new life for me.

Edelgard still thinks about the journal and Byleth's words. She picks up a living crab to closer inspect it. The pretty, angry crab tries pinching at Edelgard with very blue claws. She lightly tosses into a small pool which causes a splash to get the attention of a group of gulls. The gulls charge like a battalion to frenzy feed. Noisey and squawking cause Edelgard to walk away from gluttonous gulls and the poor crab.

She decides to climb the rocky shore for a view of the ocean. Edelgard spots something light green at the bottom of the rocky cliff. She tries to get a peek without a risk of falling. She is shocked by what she sees. A woman, her torso naked, scales covering her from shoulder to back. She has blue-green scales and a marine tail, like a fish. She's just like countless tales from sailors - a Mermaid. It seems like she's grooming her tail - no, she's injured and trying to tend to the bloody scales on her tail. Edelgard leads down to try to get a good view of the mermaid but she almost fell cause the mermaid bolts, drives away without looking back. Since there is nothing she can do about it, Edelgard walks back to Byleth’s home.  
“Byleth! Jeralt! I am here!” Edelgard yells.  
“Perfect timing, I need your help with cooking! Please come to the kitchen!” Jeralt shouts from the kitchen.  
Edelgard enters it and sees Jeralt squatting near the fireplace, using a fan to keep the flames going. “Is Byleth home yet?” She asks.  
“Yes, but she’s ill. Possibly from exhaustion. She’ll be fine tomorrow, she just needs rest. Please wash the vegs?” He points to the counter with meat and vegetables on it.  
“Why is she exhausted?” Edelgard says as she starts to scrub the potatoes.  
“Byleth has overworked, even though I told her to stop and relax. She’s stubborn and wants to make sure you have more than enough food and supplies to make a safe journey to Brigid,” he answers as he adds the pot to the fireplace.  
While he pours water into the pot he starts to sing loudly, “O’ cold sea! O’ cold wind! O’ dragon dance around the iceberg! We are -”  
Edelgard bristles and interrupts it. “Please don’t sing that navy song from Faerghus. Also, I have finished washing all the vegetables and what is this meat, by the way?” She motions to the chunk of meat nearby, on the counter.  
“Oh, that is cured calamari that Byleth collected two days ago. You can start chopping the vegs now,” he says while looking around the shelves for spices and herbs.  
“Isn’t it too big to be calamari?” Edelgard sounds doubtful.  
“It’s because this meat is kraken,” Jeralt says, his tone casual as if it isn’t a big deal.  
“WHAT? Is this the same one that the Ashen Demon ate?” She widens her eyes at Jeralt.  
“Yeah. Sometimes Byleth brings home some prey and shares, just like my wife did.” Jeralt sighs.  
Edelgard notices there is something odd about his words, but decides not to say anything on it. Both continue to cook the soup.  
Later, Edelgard takes the bowls and spoons to the table in the living room as Jeralt takes the pot of soup. She sees Byleth lying on the hammock, looking stoic but very tired. Edelgard also notices that her folded uniform is over the guest bed. She makes a mental note to hide the insignia and thanks Byleth.  
As she sets the plates on the table she turns to the woman and asks, “do you want soup? It is vegetables with uh… a mysterious meat. Well, your father said it is cured calamari from the kraken you collected, but I find that difficult to believe.”  
Byleth lightly chuckles, making Edelgard feel flattered. “Yes, I did collect it and no for the soup, thanks. I’m very tired.” She stays on the hammock.  
While they are eating the soup, Edelgard tells Jeralt and Byleth about the mermaid. Jeralt claims she has just seen the manatee with a kelp wig; Byleth stands silent for some minutes.  
“What will you do if you see her again?” Byleth asks out of the blue.  
Before Edelgard has enough time to think of an answer, Byleth passes out.  
“She’ll be fine tomorrow, I promise it!” Jeralt says, trying to calm Edelgard down.

**Author's Note:**

> I get this idea during play Okami. This part where fisherman told about the Water Dragon rampage to Ammy. I thought why not Nabatean as Sea Dragon.


End file.
